Matchmakers For Akane!
by Vixen8
Summary: Two new students arrive in Akane and Ranma's class. They befriend Akane, and learn about her rather odd love life, and make it their goal to help! Chapter 2 FINALLY up! Everyone go 'YAY!'!!!
1. Default Chapter

**Hi everyone! This is my first Ranma 1/2 fanfic, so if it sucks, you'll know why!!! Pretty please don't flame me! I hope you enjoy this odd creation!!!  
  
With Luv,  
  
Vixen**  
  
"Ranma, hurry! We'll be even later if you don't come on!!!" yelled Akane as she rushed out the door in her school uniform. Ranma sighed. 'It's not like anything intresting was going to happen today,it's actually be almost normal...' thought Ranma as he slowly followed Akane out the door. As soon as they were down the street Ranma easily caught up with Akane. "Why the heck are you so egar to get to school today?" He asked as he ran along the railing. Akane looked up at him. "I'm suposed to show the new students in our class around the school."she said as she ran. "New students? I didn't know that. Why didn't I know." Akane sweatdropped. "Well, MABYE that's because you were asleep in class when the teacher told us!!!" she yelled. "Just keep running Ranma, if we are later, it's gonna be your fault." Akane yelled as she took off.  
  
Akane and Ranma took their seats in their homeroom, just as the later bell rang. Ranma rubbed his forhead. Akane had rushed him so much that as he was running throught he halls, the crashed smack-dab into an opening door. 'Stupid tom-boy...'thought Ranma. The teacher at the head of the class room cleared his throat. "Attention Class, we have to new students today. Meet Miss. Kesai Fuyumi, and Miss. Ayaka Fuyumi. Kesai bowed first. She had darker blonde hair and deep brown eyes. She was rather tall and thin. "It's nice to meet all of you!" she said in a happy tone. Ayaka soon bowed after Kesai. She was a shorter girl with brighter blonde hair. She had hazel eyes, and was thin. "Hiya eveyone!!!" she said very happily. The teacher smiled. "Miss. Tendo volentered to show the both of you around. Miss. Tendo, please go show these two around." Akane stood, and approached the front of the room. "Hey you two, I'll be showing you around today, I'm Akane Tendo. C'mon, I lets go." said Akane nicely, and the three left the room.  
  
"I'm happy to meet cha Akane!" said Ayaka cherrily. Kesai sweatdropped. Her sister was overly excited today. Or, mabye it was just the large amounts of strawberry pocky she consumed about twenty minuets ago. "Okay, first I'll show you the Home Ec room." stated Akane. The trio set off down the hallway headed for the Home Ec room. Halfway there, out of nowhere Kuno appeared. "Ah my beloved Akane, is it fate that has brought you out into this hallway at the same time as I? Let me make you mine fair Akane Tendo." said Kuno strikeing a pose. Ayaka and Kesai sweatdropped. "Does that happen often Akane?" asked Kesai as Kuno rambled on about true love, fate, and other of those Kuno-like subjects. Akane did that mushroom cloud sigh- thingy. "Sadly it does. This is Tatewaki Kuno, he's a weirdo who spouts out poetry to no end." stated Akane, and mad sure to say the last part softly. "Sweet Akane, who are these two lovely maidens you have brought with you?" Kuno asked getting closer. "Well, I'm Ayaka Fuyumi, and this is my sister Kesai!" stated Ayaka. Kesai pulled a fan from no where an whacked Ayaka across the head with it. "Baka! Do you want a freak like this knowing our names!?!?!?"yelled Kesai. Ayaka sniffled, "I-I just wanted to be nice..." she sniffled more. Kuno embraced Ayaka. " Do not cry fair one, Tatewaki Kuno will be with you always!!!!" Ayaka flailed. "Kesai! Akane! Get him offa me!!!!!!!!!" she croaked, beacuse Kuno was squeezeing her so hard she cound not breathe. Akane pulled a hammer from hammer space and knocked kuno into some lockers. "Come on, he gets better rather quickly."said akane as if she has had to do this many times before. Ayaka and Kesai's eyes grew large as Kuno began to move, so Akane had to drag them down the hallway. "Okay, so now to the Home Ec room!" said Akane cheerily. "This has happened many,many times...hasn't it?" Akane nodded and walked down the hallway.  
  
**Oh! I forgot the discalimer!!!! I don't own any of the Ranma 1/2 character!!! I wish i did though! That would be sweet! I only own Ayaka and Kesai. Oh, and thank you for takeing your time to read this. The second part will come soon!** 


	2. Matchmakers INC

**Hello all! I am sooooooooooooooooo sorry for keepin ya'll waiting of so long! I'm glad some people liked my story! Well, i hope this chapter will be better than the last! With love, Vixen**  
  
Akane sighed. Her day had not gone as well as planned. Kuno kept following her,Ayaka, and Kesai around on the tour, Happosai broke into the girls locker room and Ayaka thought he was a talking stuffed animal. That was a big mistake on her part, because she clutched him to her chest, and she freaked out when he would not let go! It took thirty minutes to pry the old pervert off! Then Kesai got lost on the way to Home Ec, and she wound up three miles away from the school and in a comic book store. Now Akane walked home with a major headache. 'Such pretty clouds...'She thought as she stared at the setting sun, and the pink and purple clouds around it. Suddenly, Ayaka ran up behind her and jumped on Akane's back, causeing Akane to stumble, lose he balance and topple over. Kesai appeared behind Ayaka. Ayaka grinned and pulled Akane to her feet. "Hello Akane! We hafta ask ya sumpthin!" Ayaka chirped cherrily. Kesai stepped in. "We forgot that our parent were going away for the weekend. We wanted to ask you if we could sleep over at your place. Would that be alright?" Kesai asked. Akane thought for a second. "Sure! I have made alot of sleep-overs in the spur of a moment! My dad never notices, or dosn't care!" Akane said smileing. "Yayee!" Ayaka cheered, jumpin up and down. 'This is goning to be an intersting night...' Akane thought to herself, and sweatdropped. Ranma sat at the table, slurping on Ramen noodles. Akane skipped in the room. "Hey Ranma!" she said nicely. Ranma choked. 'That was odd...' he thought as he struggled for air. A short blonde girl bounded into the room after Akane, "Hello Ranma Saotome!" she said, waveing and smileing. Ranma regained the ability to breath long enough to notice that the girl was from his class. "Uh hey Ayaka" Ranma said, slightly confused. Soon as Ayaka tripped,got up, then scurried off after Akane, the taller darker blonde girl appeared. "Konichi wa Ranma Saotome." Kesai said coolily, then bowed. Ranma cocked his head to the side. "Umm...hey Kesai?" he said, confused again.Kesai smiled, bowed again, then followed her sister and Akane. 'Oh great, more girls.....' Ranma thought, while shoveling Ramen Noodles into his face like he hadn't eaten in a month. "Oh wow! So you're engaged to Ranma? Oh how romantic!" Ayaka squealed happily. Akane sweatdropped. "Oh believe me, it is NOT romantic...Ranma is an egotistical,perverted idiot!" Akane said, squeezing a pillow. "So you really hate him?"Kesai asked, cocking her head to the side. Akane bit her lower lip and looked down. "Well, uh,.....I don't really hate him....but he's such a jerk!" Akane stuttered, clutching the pillow so hard, that if it had been alive, it surely wouldn't be now. Ayaka grinned. "Almost all guys are jerks! Ya hafta understand that! But I can tell you love this jerk, no matter what you say!" She said standing up, and raiseing her hand in the triumph of her words. Kesai stood are raise her fist too. "Here here!" she said in accompiment to her sisters words. Akane sweatdropped. Ayaka frowned. "I can see that you doubt my words, but believe me, that jerk of yours will come around, believe me...me and Kesai will make sure of it." she said, finishing with an evil grin. Akane blinked. "Y-you're gonna force him to like me?"Akane asked cocking her head to the side. "No,no,no. We're just going to make him figure out he likes you." Kesai added, clasping her hands together. Ayaka giggled. "ohh this'll be so much fun! I havn't done this in a while! It used to be me and Kesai's job of sorts back where we used to live!" She said ploppping down on the floor. Akane lookked confused. "So basicly you hooked people up for money?"Akane asked. Kesai nodded. "It payed pretty good, some girls are realll desprate! But for you, we'll do it free of charge!"Kesai said smileing. Ayaka squealed. "Yayee! Matchmakers Inc. is back in bussiness!"she yelled squeezing her large,stuffed pink bunny. Akane sweatdropped. Kesai shook her head at the sisters actions. "First we'll need to get some information about Ranma...where is his room loacated?"Kesai asked while rummageing through her back pack. Akane blinked. "Ummm..four doors down on the right, why?"she asked, trying to peek into the bag. Ayaka grinned. "We need to get information about what he likes in girl and things like that! Sooo..whe hafta sneek into his room and 'borrow' stuff for our research on him! Is there an attic in this house?"Ayaka said, reaching into her bag and pulling out a black outfit. Akane nodded and watched as Ayaka showed her the all black ninja outfit. "Kool huh? I got it whenn we went to China! It's great for stealth opperations like this one!"Ayaka said cherrily. As Ayaka bounded off to the bathroom to change, Akane looked over to see what Kesai was doing. Akane found her rolling up black cord, pulling a large razor sharp sword to the side and night vision goggles. Kesai looked out to see Akane's expression and smiled. "They are for the mission. The sword is for cutting an Ayaka-sized hole into the ceiling above Ranma's room, the cord is for lowering Ayaka into Ranma's room, and the night vision goggles are so Ayaka dosn't knock anything over and wake Ranma up...like this one time..."Kesai said, but was enteruppted by her sister comeing back into the room. "I did NOT mean to knock over that damn mirror! It fell on it's own!" Ayaka protested. Kesai laughed. "Sureeee..."she said rolleing her eyes. Ayaka around in the ninja outfit. It was an all black outfit with a red belt around the middle and the symbol of a red dragon on the back, the only thing bad about it was the fact that she forgot to take of her bunny slippers berfore she put on the outfit. She pulled down the face mask and grinned. "How do I look?" she asked. Akane and Kesai sweatdropped. "You might wanna take off the bunny slipped Ayaka..."Akane said while giggleing. Ayaka grinned. "Oh! I forgot about them!"she said and kicked them off. Kesai shook her head and smiled. "Ok, lets get started!" Kesai said, standing up with the tools in hand. "Onward towards the attic!" Ayaka said in triumph. Akane sweatdropped, and followed the girls out the door..... ......and directly into Genma Saotome and Soun Tendo. "What are you three ladies doing out here...with all those weapons..and dressed as ninjas?"Soun asked. "Uhhhh...ahhhhhh.." Akane and Kesai stuttered. "We are going to cut a hole in the ceiling, so i can sneak into Ranma's room, get secrets about him, so Akane will find out things she never knew about him and she will love him, and he will love her!" Ayaka said matter-o-factly. Kesai smacked her sister in the back of the head with the bunched up cords. "BAKA!" Kesai screamed at Ayaka who wimpered patheticly. Soun and Genma looked at one another. "Oh, ok! Just remember to put the ceiliing back after you take a chunk out, and if you need up we'll be getting some shaved ice."Soun said. Genma nodded. "Good luck you three, have fun!" Genma said patteing all three girls on the back. All three of the girls sweatdropped as Soun and Genma skipped merrily off, talking about how they remembered doing that in the 'old days'..."Your family is so screwed up.."Kesai said shakeing her head and giggling. Akane nodded. "The attic is this way..." she said laughing softly. And they were off....  
  
Oh! I forgot the disclaimer! Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2 at all...i wish i did....I only own Ayaka and Kesai. By the way, i hope you liked chapetr two! REVIEW PLEASSSSEEEEE! 


End file.
